Captured
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: What if Ran was kidnapped by the Black Organization? Would Conan save her?
1. Mystery Person

**Sorry if there are some mistakes around, im not quite good in English…**

* * *

Chapter I – Mystery Person

It's been nearly 2 years since Shinichi left or disappeared. He may have appeared sometimes but it would only take a short time. Everything was taken so fast, it was vivid when it came, unexpectedly the Black Organization had revealed and know her identity, Miyano Shiho, a.k.a Sherry. And by means now, maybe they are planning on how to dispose her.

Gin was also taking a suspicious on Conan, but now he doesn't have any proof or idea, who might he be. And Conan was not aware of that fact. As they continue living on, everything went so harsh on them.

"Oi, Haibara" Conan began, putting his hand on his chin "how can you assure that they known?" asked Conan, looking at her eyes seriously

"I don't know, but I guarantee that they know it" Haibara said, trying to hide her anxiety "I can sense that someone is watching at me" she added, making the situation more intensely. Professor Agasa was sitting over by the kitchen, thinking hardly how to make the situation to be lightly.

"So Ai-kun, what you mean a while ago was that, they've really know who you are?" asked the professor confusedly, trying also to keep up in the conversation of the two.

"Yeah" she replied, spacing out. Her eyes where showing of worriedness and fear

The room was filled with silence, as all of them were thinking genuinely how to deal the situation. If the Black Organization has the chance to kill Ai, Conan would never revert back ever again. And maybe he might also as well, say goodbye to Ran. But if he would do this, his heart might break up and be tearing apart, watching the person you love crying and being hurt because of you was the most cruel thing in your life.

"Haibara, maybe you sho—" Conan felt alienated, as he saw a figure or a shadow lurking around the house got his attention, unconsciously makes him walks towards the window side.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" asked professor Agasa

"I think, I just saw someone outside" Conan muttered, opening the window's door, looking at both sides. Haibara slowly approached him, and also take a look.

"Do think it—" Haibara was cut off, she was promptly answered by Conan, who was not taking suspicious anymore

"No, it's not them. They're not that kind that stalk around or lurk around at the house of their targets" Conan simply stated. Walking back to the couch to sit and think.

"Then, who might be?" asked the professor

"Oh, that was so close, was almost caught" sigh "As I thought, his the real one" smile, and lean back at the wall "but I can't just watch them, I must help them too." Sigh "but I was really almost caught back there, I better going" muttered, looking up at the sky "Conan and Shinichi huh? Interesting!" smirk

* * *

"Brother?"

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes!"

"Then, prepared to get that girl"

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Abduction

Chapter II = Abduction

* * *

After their briefly meeting or talk, Conan went home.

"Tadaima!" shouted out Conan, he looked around t the agency and at the upstairs but he didn't saw anymore. He decided to watch t.v to kill time, in waiting for the two to come home, base on his deduction Koguro must be in the baking shop again while Ran is maybe she was with Sonuko again. As hours passes by, Conan began to worry about Ran.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?, she must home by now" Conan thought, 9:00 pm he had been waiting for 5 hours, he stands up and look at the door for a moment. "I should better check her out" he muttered to his self.

* * *

"Yosh! Let me check" muttered, browsing at the net, typing "BLACK ORGANIZATION" she drawled out to no one particular. After a moment later, results showed. A notorious group of criminal, known for killing prominent persons, drug dealing and many more, they said that they have professional assassins. And easy do works. "I see, so he must be having a hard time to catch them, SINCE he was in a child look body" thought for a while "but how did he end up in that body, how did he shrunk down?" thinking " and how they are related with that brown haired girl?" pauses " I must gathered more information, to connect all those data I've collected in order to unravel the mystery" smirks

* * *

*knock* knock*

The door slowly open

"If is it the brat, what do you want?" asked Sonuko annoyed, seemingly she was bothered for something

" Is Ran-neechan here" Conan asked innocently

"Ran? She left a while ago" Sonuko replied, confusedly

"What time she left Sonuko, neechan?" he quickly asked

"I think it was about 7 pm when she left" she said, uncertainly. Searching her phone in her pocket "Wait, I'll just call her"

All line are busy, please try your call later

"Shit! The line is busy" curse Sonuko, looking at Conan anxiously "Is uncle home?" she asked, trying to change the topic

"No, he wasn't home when I left" Conan replied, a few minutes later, rain began to pour.

"Should we call the police?" asked Sonuko, she began to worry at her friend

"don't tell they kidnap her" Conan thought, not listening to Sonuko

"Oi, brat do you think we should call police?" she asked again,

"Sonuko, call inspector Megume, and uncle" Conan said, as he started to run away

"Io, Conan where are you going?" asked Sonuko

"I'm heading back" he merely replied, and vanish at the darkness

"Ran" muttered Sonuko, grasping her phone tightly

Conan arrives 9:30pm at the professor house, all wet. But he didn't mind that, he didn't even bother to ring the doorbell, he just entered.

"oh, Shinichi what's wrong?" asked the Professor, making coffee

"Where's Haibara?" he quickly asked,

"She's in her room!"

* * *

"Who are you people?" groaned Ran, she was bind at a chair

"You're a brave girl" uttered a man

"Where are we?" groaned Ran again, clenching her fist

"You're not in the position to ask question miss" another man talked

"What, do want from me" asked Ran, trying to break free from the rope where she was bind at

"What is your relationship with this person?" asked the first man who talked, he was holding a picture

"Conan-kun!" screamed out Ran

"Tell me, what's their relation" asked the man, showing another picture

"Ai-kun!"


	3. Resolution

**Hey guysz chapter three is here! And I hope you like? **

**Well I think there some mistakes in this story….good luck in reading…**

**Baboz!**

* * *

**Chapter III = Resolution**

"Oi, Heiji why are we visiting them at this kind of time?" asked Kazuha

"Ah? I didn't asked you to come, so don't complain!, and also I want to surprise Koduo" he laugh

"Koudu?, aren't we visiting Conan-kun?" Kazuha asked confuse,

"Ah, did I said Koduo, I mean Co—Conan ha ha" sweating drop

"you know I've been wondering, every time we visit Conan-kun, you always end up saying Koduo's name" Kazuha said seriously, gazing at Heiji seriously

"Ah, is is that so?" Heiji stuttered, averting his eyes from Kazuha

Sonuko was on her way to the agency when Sera, notice her and began to call her

"Sonuko!" she wave her hand, she was at the convenient store buying some foods and drinks

"Sera!" she uttered, looking her worriedly

"What's wrong?" Sera asked

"Ran" she murmured

"What? What happen to Ran-san" she asked, confusedly

"She's missing" she quickly said, sadness was in her eyes

"Are you sure?" asked Sera, doubting on Sonuko

"Yeah, Conan just came by at my house a while ago, asking Ran?" she said sadly

"Then where's Conan-kun?" she asked again

"I don't know, but he said he's heading back" muttered Sonuko

"Let's go to the agency then" she finally said

As the Rain began to pour it hardly, the two continue to go at the agency

"Haibara!" called out Conan, bursting at her door

"What is it Koduo-kun?" she asked it monotonously

"Do you have a spare of that drug" she asked straightly

"You mean APTX 4869? yeah I have one but it's still partial" she said casually

"I need it right now" He said, and grabs the drug and ran away.

"Are you stupid? Don't tell me your gonna take that drug" she said little angry

"They've got Ran" Conan said quickly

"What!?" her eyes widen as she heard what he said

"Inspector Megure, what are you doing here?" asked Mouri, half drunk

"Huh? You don't know?" he asked

"What? What should I know?" asked Mouri

"Ran is missing, your daughter is missing" He said casually

"what are you saying, that's impossible" he said

"her friend called us to come by"

"who friend" asked Mouri confusedly

"from the Suzuki corporation!"

"Ah, you mean that gir—"

"Inspector did that kidnapper called?" asked Sonuko, who just arrive with Sera

"No, not yet!" he merely replied

"is Conan-kun here?" asked Sera

"Now, that you said it, where's that brat?" Mouri said, annoyed

10: 25 pm

"Heiji, look there are police around the agency" arriving by a taxi "huh? It seems Conan-kun and Ran aren't there" added Kazuha

"Koduo, what did you do this time?" Heiji thought, as they came out from the taxi joining the group "what happened here?" he asked to Sonuko

"Ran is missing" replied Sera

"Huh?, how about Conan?" he asked  
"Maybe he's in the—" Sera didn't continue, instead she began to run, as Heiji followed her

"Kazuha stay here, no matter what" he quickly said, then began to run too.

"Heiji, where you going?" she exclaimed

"Why are you asking about them?" Ran asked, as she began to calm a little

"You know, she's not what she looks like" said the man

"what do you mean?" she asked

"if I recall, you called her Haibara Ai right?, but that's not her true name" the man said

"then what?" she asked annoyed

"Miyano Shiho, or Sherry" coming out from the shadows, it was a man with a long hair wearing a hat "she's our original scientist, a genius girl. But she began to reel when she know that we killed her sister. She tried to kill herself using the drugs she created, but instead of killing her she turned into that kid" he smirked

Ran's eyes widen as the she learned this matter, then she began to remember Conan. She remember how he had so much resemblance with Shinichi, she's been suspecting Conan to be Shinichi but she don't have any proof or evidence of it, that's why every time, she will suspect him, he'll just make a trick to make her believe that they are partly different person. She was so stupid to believe all those lies he made, she was so naïve after all this time he was just staying beside her, protecting her all along.

Tears began to flow, as she was thinking those times when Conan saves her.

"Now I know!" she muttered

* * *

**And thanks to all who review…..my story!**

**May God bless you all…**

**Bye bye!**


	4. Commitment

**Sorry for the late update I was busy in school works, anyway here's the last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter IV = Commitment**

* * *

**11: 00 pm **

Sera and Heiji arrive at the professor's house panting heavily, and all soaked out at the rain.

"Professor Agasa!" called Heiji,

"Oh Hattori-kun and Sera-kun" greeted the professor "Come in"

"Professor, is Conan here?" asked Sera still panting heavily

"Yeah, he was here a while ago" he said casually

"where did he go then?" asked Heiji

"I don't know? He was in a hurry so I didn't bother him anymore. Is there something happen?" he asked

"Ran-san is missing" quickly replied Sera

"What? Why didn't he told me" confusedly asked Professor

"Probably, he want to be a hero" said Ai, who just came out from her room

"What do you mean Ai-kun?" asked Professor

"It's them" she just merely phrases it

"What do you mean it's them?' asked Heiji

"It's the Black organization, isn't it?" asked Sera, who just gain their attention

"How, did you kno—" Asked the professor

"I've been observing you guys for a while, while also gathering data I've found out that Conan-kun and Shinichi-kun are only one" she smiled " about the Black Organization, I accidentally heard your conversation a while ha ha'"

"You mean you're the shadow that Shinichi saw a while?" asked professor

"Yeah, sort of"

* * *

"How are you related to those persons?" asked the short haired man with a hat too, Vodka

"They're just person I know" she simply replied

"Really?" said Gin

"Brother, maybe this kid was only a playmate of Sherry" said Vodka

"Perhaps it might" he said, turning around

"What, should we do to her brother?" asked Vodka

* * *

"Inspector Megure, there was a report about a strange car that went to the port" reported a police man

"understood" replied to it "Mouri-kun are you coming?" he asked

"Hai" he replied

"We're coming too" Sonuko and Kazuha said in unison, giving a puppy eyes

"alright!"

**OOOO**

"do you have any idea where he might go?" asked Hattori

"well, there is one thing he would do, find her princess and save her" said Haibara

"he might be in the form of shinichi by now" Haibara mumble

"What do you mean Ai-kun?" asked the professor

"the reason, why he went to my room a while was to get the antidote, but" she pauses "the drug that he take was unfinished and uneven, his life might be in risk if he take that one" she said seriously

"What? Is he stupid?" exclaimed Heiji

"Anyway, we can still stop him right?" Sera asked uncertainly

"I don't know"

"Let me call Kazuha, if there any updates" said Hattori, searching his phone on his pocket

**OOOOOO**

"Brother, its set"

"Let's go before he cops found us"

Bomb set in 10 minutes

But before the man in black left, they inject Ran a sleeping drug, to make sure she would not escape.

Ran's P.O.V

Is this my end? Is this how everything ends?

Everyone, I'm sorry

I didn't expect my life would easily end up here, otosan, okasan, minna

I will miss you all.

My vision gets blurry, and my strengths is draining, I can't keep it anymore.

I was gonna pass out when suddenly "Ran! Ran wake up" I heard somebody, it's kinda blurry I can't recognize who was it. But I'm sure he came to help me.

"Don't worry Ran, I'm here" he talked again, he was freeing me from the ropes that was bind at me. After that he began to carry me, and that time I actually pass out.

**00000**

After 5 minutes the police had arrive, as they about to charge the warehouse it suddenly blow out.

"What the" muttered Inspector Megume

"Ran!" shout out Mouri, as the other police were stopping him from entering at the building who had just blow. Detective Takagi immediately call a fireman to extinguish the fire

"Ran!" cried out Sonuko, she fell down on her knees

"Ran-chan" cried out Kazuha too, who was also on her knees

A few moments later Heiji and the others arrive at the scene too

"Kazuha!" shout out Heiji

"Heiji!" she said crying, Heiji immediately went to her and hug her as she cried at his chest

"Shinichi!" muttered Professor, Ai stayed silent as her tears began to stream down on her cheeks

After the fire had extinguish, police immediately search for a burned body, and they had recovered 5 bodies, at once they sent it to the hospital to be examine.

"Mouri, let's just wait for the result" said Inspector, as he pat Mouri's shoulder

**01: 30 am**

Everybody went to their homes, of course Heiji, Kazuha and Sonuko went to the professor's house while Sera went to the agency. They stayed all awake waiting for the result of the autopsy.

the professor was sleepy so he decided to take a nap on his room, upon on entering unexpected his phone rings, he immediately took it hoping it was Shinichi but.

"Hello Professor!" it was Sera "the result came out" she said " it said that there was a body of a girl 2 body of girl, we still don't know their identity yet, let's just pray that Ran wasn't in them" he hung up

"Shinichi where have you gone?" muttered the Professor, another ring came up again. But this time he wasn't expecting that this was Shinichi, keeping in his mind the worst scenario. It's for the best, at least you won't be disappointed in the end.

"Hello" sadly greeted the Professor to the caller

"Professor Agasa! It's me" the caller replied

"Shi—ni—chi!" he drawled out, as his tears began to stream down

"Yeah, Ran is with me, she's safe. She's in the Hospital right now" he said casually

"that's great" professor said in relief

"But Professor, don't tell anybody yet huh?" there was a moment of hesitation " I want to surprise them"

"But Shinichi, I think it's better I should tell Mouri-kun about this" he replied

"You mean, uncle? No just leave it" calmly replied Shinichi

"How about the Police?" asked the Professor again

"Well, you should make a deal with them" he said

"what do you mean, and why do you sound happily" asked the Professor who was utterly confuse right now

"Just do as I say, Okay see you then soon"

"Shini—" the line was off "Geez, I can't really tell what he is thinking right now, but I'm so relief that they're safe.

* * *

**How was it? well, I think it's kinda boring right? Haha anyway I was planning to make a sequel on it but it'll take a time to make it…. **

**And to those who support this 'Story' **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
